User blog:Radical Mandos/Fanon's Bizarre Adventure: Standing Strong! Chapter 3 3/4: The Real Fighting Begins!
Our travelers after traveling for about ten minutes finally see their destination, which just so happens to be one of the largest buildings in the entire city 'Well, it's just over there' Rad and Quaunt say all casual like '... That... That is where your team just sort of chills?' Warpy finally get's out after marvelling at it for a bit 'Yeah- oh hey, there's Masta' Quaunt points out seeing Masta... with his head under another guys shoe 'Hey! The hell is with that casual pointing out, he needs our help!' said Shad, being forced to be the moral center as no one else seemed to have a problem with it Quaunt, after figuring out Shad was talking to him responded 'Oh, well, that's Hannif, and Hannif wouldn't kill him... Actually, from what I've seen of Masta, I'm not actually sure' being so close to the mansion, Hannif had heard this from Quaunt 'Nah, I won't kill him, I mean, we kind of need all the help we can get. Anyway, as this guy said and as I believe Rad probably told you, I am Hannif' Rad, finally snapping back into it 'Holy shit, I actually guessed the order of encountering you guys!? That hasn't happened before' '... Anyway, I'm willing to fight any one of you, even Rad, though I'm not sure you want to send this g-' 'Rad it is' said the group including Masta who still had Hannif's shoe on his face and Hannif being so shocked he couldn't quite process the answer all that easily, stood there just pointing at Masta 'Yeah, no dice guys, I beat him silly last time' 'Hey! Shut up, you said you wouldn't bring that up again!' 'Well I have already beaten you so it wouldn't make much sense' 'I could win if we fought again!' 'No you couldn't' 'THE HERO!' and with that, Hannif launched his Stand, a humanoid of red and white wearing a cape. Needless to say, everyone had no clue what it could do, but it was now attempting to do that to Rad. Then the punching began 'ORATATAATATATATATATATATATATA' it screamed, then it reeled back for one last punch. *click* *click* everyone heard, but what they saw was even more surprising. Rad hadn't moved that much, and what he had moved was a couple steps back, he hadn't even stopped the attack. what had stopped the attack was Shad and his Eternity Force. The Hero finally launched it's final punch, and no one really seeing what happened watched Eternity Force collide back onto Shad and a small trickle of blood lose itself from his forehead. 'Jeez, to hit Eternity Forces shield and knock it back into it's head, you must have some crazy strength' 'You don't know the half you idiot... And I guess you finally decided on my opponent huh?' 'yeah, I guess, though you really shouldn't have let me be you enemy' 'Oh yeah! How about this!' 'ORATATATATATATATA!' 'what about it?' 'MURAMURAMURAMURAMURA!' The two Stands clashed, and neither looked to be faster in terms of punching, but The Hero did look like it would win on strength... eventually While they were punching, Rad was chilling by a wall with Monstercat in front of him facing away. Warpy noticing decided to see what info she could gleam from him about Hannif, though when she got to him, she noticed the noise of the Stand cries were almost mute 'Is that one of your Stands abilities doing that?' 'Yeah, I call it empty noise, it basically makes a barrier of sound, but I'm sure you want to hear about The Hero right?' 'You don't know me... but yeah, you called it in one, so what is its power?' 'Didn't you see? It's strong as hell on its own, faster than most, a range capable or ambushing almost anyone from a safe distance and can charge a punch to monumental amounts of power' 'Then how the hell did you beat him?' 'I can make more sound waves of force than he has fists' 'So how's Shad gonna win?' 'Well, if you look at him, he doesn't look to be worried, so I think he's got this in the bag' Warpy does as suggested and looks at Shadow, who seemed to be trying to focus a hole into Hannif's head Back at the fighting, The Hero was about to beat Eternity Forces Stand rush. 'Your Stand is terrible, such a weak punch and nothing but a shield? How do you even call yourself a threat to me?' Shadow wasn't very annoyed by this, as his look grew even more concentrated than before, not like he was aiming it at anything, more of trying to keep his wits about him as an opportunity was about to show. 'I'll beat you in a single punch...' he said, though the Stand cries easily made his words inaudible As the Stands finally tipped the scales, The Hero knocked Eternity Force back, Shadow, instead of losing his head, smiled. 'This is the final strike!' shouted Hannif sure of his victory. Eternity Force finally moved at the last moment pulling it's shield into the way. at this Hannif closed his eyes and smiled. 'What are you going to do? Keep slowly getting your head busted in until I win? That shield won't stop every bit of damage, so you are going to lose' Shadow being silent for a bit, finally spoke up 'Could you check your right arm?' Hannif finally opened his eyes and noticed his arm completely broken and The Hero at a disadvantage of similar description. 'What the' Going'' to moments before, everyone other than Hannif sees a slight ripple in Eternity Force's body as The Hero launched it's final punch, The ripple going through, and than back out of Eternity Forces body, straight at The Hero''''' 'Heh' Shadow let out before Eternity Force let out a final punch straight into The Hero's face Hannif after being on the ground for a few seconds got up, walked at Shadow while twisting his arm back into place with The Hero's help. At this Shadow took a step back to prepare himself When Hannif finally got to him, he reeled back his broken arm, sent The Hero out beside him who did likewise, Shadow reacting by getting into a defensive stance and doing similar with Eternity Force beside him Hannif then launched his hand forward... into a handshake position 'Gah, I guess you win, so you will be seeing out leader, but be warned, you may regret this' Shadow after realizing what was going on finally took up the handshake. 'Thanks for the warning, though with the power boost we may get from this, I think it will be worth th risk' After the two and their Stands finished the handshake, Hannif finally stood to one side. Then out of nowhere a massive whistle sounded from the distance and low and behold, Riolu and his steam train Stand show up to the scene With all three of the subordinates present they walk into the masion with Rad joining them, but before they disappeared into the place, Rad turned back and shouted 'Oh yeah, you're on your own from here until we meet after your fight with the leader!' Masta finally getting up after having a fight and handshake happened above him just said in a state of confusion '... What-' 'What just happened?' Warpy said failing to even hear Masta, though Saik and Shad had kind of just accepted the insanity by this point. And as the door opened for a second time, the four finally headed in, unknown what might happen next Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts